Christmas with mark and me!
by Cookie Monster and Elmo
Summary: a crack/humor about christmas with the pokemon group. suck at summarys. oneshot.


Ash and company were currently residing at Ash's house in Pallet Town. (*Mark* Nice change from the endless forest roads, huh? I didn't think so either.) It was the most wonderful time of the year, Christmas.

However, just because it was wonderful didn't mean it was quiet...

"But Ash, everyone knows that an _angel_ is put on top of the tree by the youngest _girl_ in the household!" Misty exclaimed

"Is not! The _star_ is put on by the youngest _person_ in the house!" Ash retorted

(text: weird in my house the most unintelligent person got that job…good thing I Never saw the top of that tree)

"Is not!"

"Is too!"

"Is not!"

"Is too!"

While they were arguing, Brock took Pikachu, shoved him in a cute little dress, gave him a wand, and put the confused creature on top of the tree. Pikachu then made an adorably cute pose while lighting up the entire Christmas tree. Ash and Misty, of course, didn't notice this and continued to argue about who should put what on top of the tree. Pikachu got rather tired of their argument and thundershocked Misty and Ash. Unfortunately, Pikachu wasn't very careful and ended up shocking Brock and the super-clean Mr. Mime as well. Everyone fell to the floor, more than a bit frazzled. Then Mrs. Ketchum came in, saw the scene, and said, "Oh my." in a rather Kasumi-like fashion (*Gabby* Kasumi from Ranma ½, not Pocket Monsters, BTW.).

They all got up surprisingly fast (*Mark* As all anime characters seem to do...*sigh*) and went about their business once more. Brock, Pikachu, Mr. Mime, and Mrs. Ketchum took over decorating the tree while Ash and Misty went up the stairs. When they reached the top, Misty screamed.

"What is it Misty?" Ash asked, confused.

She was too shocked to give a verbal answer, so instead she pointed a shaky hand up.

"Oh no, it's not another bug, is - AUGHHHH!" Ash screamed as he saw what she had been pointing at earlier.

"Now do you get it? It's mistletoe!"

"Wait a minute...you don't mean..."

"We have to kiss, Ash. It's tradition!"

Ash blushed. "I dunno, Misty. I mean, well, um, it's just that, um...can't we just break with tradition this once?"

Misty sighed. "Don't I wish..." she started, while actually thinking _Okay, maybe I really _don't_ wish, but..._ "but you can't break a holiday tradition like this..."

Ash looked down and toed the carpet a bit. "It's not that...it's, well, God, this is going to sound so incredibly stupid, but well, um, I've never kissed a girl before and I wanted my first kiss to be, um, I dunno, special." He stumbled, hoping she'd accept the pitiful excuse.

Suddenly the pair at the top of the stairs heard laughter behind them. Misty turned her head and quickly found the source.

"Brock! Why are you laughing at me like that?" she exclaimed, taking it personally

"Oh, come on Misty, turn about is fair play. Remember that hidden village where Ash got Bulbasaur?"

"Yeah, but geez, that was at least 6 months ago..."

"So are you going to kiss him or not? You'd better do it before Team Rocket shows up..."

"Too late!" Three familiar voices said as smoke filled the ever-popular hallway.

"To protect the world from devastation!"

"To unite all peoples within our nation!"

"To denounce the evils of truth and love!"

"To extend our reach to the stars above!"

"Jessie!"

"James!"

"Team Rocket blasts off at the speed of light!"

"Surrender now or prepare to fight!"

"Meowth! That's..." Meowth looked up and flipped backwards quickly.

"Meowth! What'd you do that for?" Jessie yelled

"Look up."

"Huh?"

James looked up and let out a girly shriek (*Mark* Like Mulder's girly scream from _Jose Chung's __From Outer Space_...but anyways...). Jessie looked up and just blinked. "Uh oh..."

So now we authors have trapped two couples under the mistletoe. (*Both\* How did that get there anyways? *Pikachu grins at us and jingles the mistletoe* *Both, now understanding.* Ahhhhhhh)

(Now, back to the story…)

"We don't have all day y'know!" Brock and Meowth shouted in unison.

"I WANT TO BUT S/HE DOESN'T!" Misty and James retorted while pointing at their respective kissing partners.

Ash's jaw dropped. "You do?"

Misty turned red. "Um, well, uh, um...yeah, kinda." She admitted

Ash looked stunned and just stood there for a moment before taking one of his arms and wrapping it around her waist, pulling him to her. Then, you guessed it, he bent down slightly (*Gabby* But he's shorter than she is! *Mark* Oh, just give me a little creative license here, wouldja? Thank you. Now, where was I? Oh yeah...) and kissed her full on the lips. When they broke the kiss, it was Misty's turn to be stunned.

"But I thought you wanted your first kiss to be special..." She whispered

"That was special enough." Ash said softly

(*Mark and the audience "Awwwww" at the sickeningly sweet sappiness of the scene while Gabby puts her head in her hands and mutters* Ay de mi... *Mark* Well, what else would they have done? *Gabby takes the keyboard* Let me show you...wait! I gotta turn on the theme music first... *Gabby blasts Phantom of the Opera* Much better...now lets see...lets start at Misty's revelation, Ash's shock, and Misty's stammered reply...)

In the middle of her reply, Misty says "Oh, screw it.", grabs Ash, and engages him in a passionate kiss.

(*Mark laughs* Okay, we'll keep it your way! *she goes back and makes everyone forget the "touching" scene* *Gabby* Touching? More like downright sappy and disgusting! Anyway, the story Mark? *Mark* Yeah, yeah, okay, whatever.)

Brock and Pikachu start hooting and applauding Misty's feat, and even Team Rocket gave polite applause. Pikachu dropped the mistletoe by mistake and sweatdropped as four annoyed pairs of eyes glued onto him.

"Pi pi ka chu!" (_Time to make my exit!_) Pikachu said before scampering off into another fan fic with more sane authors.

Meowth picked up the fallen mistletoe and held it above his partners' heads. He nodded at the pair and urged them on with his free hand. (*Gabby* And no, Mark, you're not getting the keyboard. After all, TRR is my forte, not yours! *Mark, sardonically* Gee, thanks for your vote of confidence, Gabby. *Gabby* Hey! Bad Mark, no bagel!)

The older pair failed to meet each other's eyes. Meowth sighed. "Well?" After waiting a moment, Meowth decided to take thing into his own h...claws.

"Brock, hold this." Brock reluctantly put down his video camera (*Mark* Yup, it's all on tape folks! Just send $12.99 to... *Gabby* Mark, stop it! That's [almost] a copyright infringement! *Mark grumbles something about "stupid copyrights", but stops*)

Brock took the mistletoe from Meowth and Meowth jumped, landing on the back of Jessie's head and pushing her into James' arms. Meowth then glared at James with his claws extended. James gulped and (*Gabby glares at Mark, who meekly gives the keyboard back to her, fearing retribution later*) muttered, "Jess, please don't kill me..." and kissed her tenderly on the lips while everyone else muttered "It's about time!"

(*Mark* Hey Ami, do we want to end this now? *Gabby* Yeah, sure, lets just leave it abrupt. Nothing else to say anyways. *Both* Use your imagination for a better ending, folks. We're out of time.)


End file.
